Military Branches
Being a totalitarian society, the Third Reich is run by the military and there is a variety of different branches that are assigned different projects. 'Wehrmacht' The primary military of the Third Reich, known as the Wehrmacht (Defense Force) started back in 1935. Originally known as the Reichswehr during the reign of the Weimar Republic, the name Wehrmacht became known because the name was denoted from the name Britische Wehrmacht or the British Armed Forces. The Werhmacht was also known for their usage of the Blitzkrieg (Lightning War) during World War 2. ''Heer'' The land military forces of the Wehrmacht during World War 2, also known as the German Army. It was responsible for fighting in the war. It ceased to exist by the year 1945. ''Panzerwaffe'' The Panzerwaffe was the sub branch of the Heer during World War 2. It was responsible for the usage of motorized warfare, such as with the use of Tanks and other vehicles. ''Kriegsmarine'' The Wehrmacht's branch of the military responsible for combat that was fought in the sea. This branch manned craft such as the German battleships and even their advanced U-Boats. ''Luftwaffe'' The Air Force branch of the Wehrmacht, responsible for fighting in aerial combat and known to be one of the most experienced fighting forces of Nazi Germany during the fighting in Europe. 'Sturmabteilung & Schutzstaffel' The elite branches of the Nazi Party known as the SA (Sturmabteilung) and the SS (Schutzstaffel) are the most infamous branches of the Nazi Party to have ever been formed. ''Sturmabteilung'' English translation being the "Storm Detachment or Assault Division" primarily known as the "Brownshirts", were the originally branch of paramilitary for the Nazi Party. Formed back in 1921, the SA was charged with the tasks of protecting Nazi leaders at rallies and assemblies, disrupting opposing forces political rallies and even started the intimidation of targeted ethnic groups that would soon be the subject of a mass genocide (e.g. The Holocaust). This branch of the military was composed of over a million men, violating the Treaty of Versailles law of only 100,000 men. By 1934, Hitler had ordered the "Blood Purge" causing the SS to kill off SA officers and troops during the infamous "Night of the Long Knives". ''Schutzstaffel'' Arguably the most infamous and most brutal force of the Nazi Party, the SS was known to have carried out the orders of SS Reichsführer Heinrich Himmler. These troops were also known to be the ones who believed in Hitler's laws on racial purity, as well as were responsible for the Holocaust of over 6,000,000 people. This branch of the military was targeted by the Allied Forces and many who were affiliated with the branch were tried and sentenced to death because of their crimes against humanity. During the war, the SS was responsible for the operations of the concentration camps within Nazi Occupied Europe. They even commenced operations involving unethical science and medical research. Due to Hitler's obsession with the occult, the SS was ordered to travel and search for artifacts that he believed would win Germany the whole war. ''Waffen SS'' The armed wing of the Schutzstaffel, the Waffen SS was responsible for going on the offensive. Commencing secret operations against the enemies of the Third Reich, this branch of 38 divisions engaged enemy troops on the Eastern and Western Fronts.